bloody Uchihapride
by BecauseF.ckYouThat'sWhy
Summary: this is my first story! Sasuke is back to Konoha. He had to life with Kakashi. Soon their feelings for eachother developes. But there are problems! sasuke's pride and his path to insanity. kakasasu There is betrayal, love, humor, hurt and insanity.review
1. Make your choice

**Hey, there ! This is my first story, so please be nice. I'm a big Yaoi- and Sasuke(especialy sasUKE)-Fan as you can see. **

**You know, I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Makashi Kishimoto. **

**If I would own Naruto, Sakura would have died a long time ago...**

**Sakura:"That's not fair! I'm an important part of Naruto!"**

**..shut up *throwing a boot at her" ! Okay, where did I stop? Oh yes, sakura.. die... blablabla... Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Pein would be still alive...**

**Hidan:"Yeah! This fuckin' kid killed me without my permission !"**

**Sasori:" How many people had you killed without their permission?"**

**Hidan:"None of your fuckin' business puppet-freak..."**

**..stop complaining ! I hope you have fun with my story and please write some reviews.**

**And sorry for the bad grammatik and spelling and so on. I'm from germany so my english is not pretty good.**

_Three month.. Three bloody month_, he thougt.

92 days since his team split up after they had killed the last Akatsuki. Actually Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi killed the the last two Akatsuki. Pein and Konan had been in Konoha to catch the Kyuubi, but Team Kakashi had defeated them. This had happened two days after Team Taka killed Itachi, Kisame, Zetzu and Tobi.

_Flashback_

It were bloody fights. Itachi vs. Sasuke, Suigetsu vs. Kisame, Juugo vs. Zetzu. Tobi was just standing at the side of the battlefield together with Karin. Both cheering there team-mates on. It ended with a Zetzu lying dead in the grass, Kisame beheaded by his own sword Samehada, Tobi pinned on tree with some kunais in his chest and Itachi with only one eye left and Sasukes's sword in his stomach. _(I'm not good in writhing fight's! Just imagine how it happened =) .)_

Team Taka was badly injured. They hid in a cave and after a weak of doing nothing but complaining, they decided that Team Taka had no future.

Juugo was angry with Sasuke, because he had promised that Juugo would never kill somebody again. But Juugo had killed. And he had enjoyed it. Fear about his sudden outbourst still filled his light brown eyes as he spoke.

"I'm going to go to a temple in the mountains. I'll learn how to controll my temper on my own."

"Do whatever ya want. I'm goin' to search for the other swordmen. Now I have Samehada and nobody can stop me." Suigetsu said with a big smile, showing his sharky theeth.

"You are just going to die. Not that I don't like this thought. But you are not as strong as you think, you know." Karin interfered.

"Oh really? And what are ya goin' to do? Chasin' after Sasuke?" the fishman asked as he cocked his head to give her a questioning look.

"N-no, I-I'm going to go back to my old village." the redhead answered with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Interestin'. What will ya do, Sasuke." Suigetsu said as he turned to the sharingan-user.

"As long as you three will leave me alone, I'm happy." the other said in his infamous monotone voice. He had perfected this together with his expressionless face. Three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock.

"But Sasuke-kun...!" Karin whined, eyes wide with a shimmer of unfallen tears.

"No if's and but's! Just leave already. You are annoying. All of you are." he repeated in a cold and threatening way.

"Oh, is Mr. Grumpy in a bad mood t'day. If ya don't want us around ya, we should go." Even Suigetsu knew when he should do what Sasuke said or the raven would kill him. _Or at least he would try to. _Suigetsu added mentaly, but he was not in the mood to test his own and the other's limits, so he decided to give in.

They went without saying goodbye in different directions, leaving there exleader behind.

Said exleader was sitting on a stone and glaring up at the dark sky of the night with his coal-black eyes. It was a cloudless sky and Sasuke thought about what he should do. He had got his revenge. His brother was dead. His life was pointless.

_End Flashback_

92 days. And Sasuke was bored. Bored to no end. In the last time had done nothing productive. He was a top-ranking ninja. And bored! His life needed a new sense and there were only two solutions. He hated to thing about them. First: he could do what every top-ranking nins do and kill people without any reason. Or second: he could go back to Konoha, his home, in the hope that they accept his apologize. "I really need to thing about this." he sighed desperatly and headed to a clearing in a small forest.

"Are you sure about this?" a blond woman with hazel eyes said.

"Yes. We found his trail in a little country near the border." said a man. He wore a dog-mask and to his left was a woman with a cat-mask. They were Anbu from Konoha.

"Eight of us are observing him. He has no chance." The cat said, in her voice was proud.

"Good. But don't underestimate Sasuke. He is an Uchiha and killed Orochimaru and Itachi." Tsunade didn't thing that they'd find him. Three month after the decline of Akatsuki, she sent ten Anbu-members out to find him and bring him back to Konoha. Alive. Naruto had begged for weeks that Sasuke can come back home. And with his puppy-like, blue eyes and the pout on his face she couln't resist.

"You two are dismissed. Get back to your Team and bring the Uchiha-brat back."she announced, before turning around to look out of the window and started thinking about some nice punishments for the boy.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two Anbu said and disappeared with a _puff _in a white cloud.

_Naruto would be happy if he comes back. Jiraya said that he talks very much about him. And Sakura would be happy too. I wonder if she still had a crush on the Uchiha. _Tsunade thought._ They had changed, even Naruto, and I hope that they know that the Uchiha had changed too. I think I don't say them that we found him. Just in case._

It was afternoon and he still lay in the grass, eyes closed, his arms on his stomach and one leg bent and his katana on his right side. He let the sun shone on his face and he felt the warmth on his pale skin. He felt the wind in his raven hair and he smelled the ocean... And he could sense the Chakra of eight Ninja in the trees, behind the stones and in the bush. Two more were heading in his direction. A small smile played on his lips. He was deep in his thoughts about Konoha and the past, but he was aware of everything around him. Because Uchiha never let there defence down.

They had observed him the whole day. In the morning he went to the clearing and didn't move since then. But the other two were back now. The had gone yesterday to get new orders from the Hokage. They kneeled next to him and repoted him about there meeting with the hokage.

He didn't know where they came from and what they wanted. They spied on him the whole day. He had decided to wait until they made the first move in the hope that it perhaps would be a little fun.

The new orders were clear. The sharp eyes of the Anbu-leader wandered over the clearing, stopped a moment on the calm Uchiha, before he lifted his hand, giving the other the sign to move.

_They're stealing my sun. _That was the first thing he thought as the enemies surrounded him and his small smile disappered immedeatly. The shadow of one of them shielded him from the warming light he had felt. After three month of no-ninja-actions his mind was a little bit messed up. So he cleared his thoughts before he began to speak.

"First of all: you're stealing my sun. So please go away or I'll slice your throat." the Uchiha said with a smirk.

'The sunblocker' wore a birdmask. He was the leader of the Anbu-team. He had heard a lot about the young boy in front of him. Most of the storys were about his little obsession to kill his brother, his big talent or his time as Oroshimaru's student. All people said that he was incredible strong. But at the moment the leader began to doubt about the storys. He was pale, to pale to be human, and thin. He wore a wide white shirt that was only half closed and long black pants. A dark belt hung from the left side of his hips to his right upper thight, two other from the right side to the left upper thight and a fourth around his loin.

The shadow was still on his face. And because he didn't like to repeat himself he only grabbed his katana next to him without bothering to open his eyes only one time or to sit up. He pulled out his beloved sword and held the point in the direction he thought the other was.

_Stubborn kid. _The leader thought, before he took a step to the left. He doubted about the storys, but if they were true they had to be careful.

The sun shone on his face again. Once Sasuke stood up he put his katana back and stuck it behind one of the belts. He crossed his arms and opened his eyes to face his new playmates.

People said that eyes are the window to the soul. But he looked into this eyes and saw only black holes. Kakashi had told him once that the eyes of his former student shows emotions most people would be never able to feel. And now the Anbu saw nothing. It looked like someone had grabbed all the boy's emotion and hid them deep in his he saw emotions though.

"Crap." he muttered as he got a view on the hitai-ate of his opponent. They were Konoha-Anbu. His face twisted into a mix of desperation and anger. He still haven't made a decision. And now the Anbu forced him to make it quickly. If he fight and probably kill them, konoha won't let him back and he won't be able to see his home again. If he give up, he will have to face the consequences of what he had done and he wasn't sure if he wanted that. He didn't want to see Naruto's reaction that he was not the one who brought him back, Sakura who will be happy at first but then remember what he had said to her as he left and he didn't want to see Kakashi's disappointment in his eye. _Kakashi. _Yes, he had had a little crush on his teacher, but he would have never admitted it to somebody. Not even to himself. _But that was about four years ago, I was thirteen and now I'm seventeen and I'm the last Uchiha and I don't need anybody. And certainly not a late and lazy Kakashi Hatake. A hot, sexy and charming Kakashi Hatake though. Agh, shut up mind! _He mentally hit himself. He was going insane. But in spite of his growing insanity he knew what he had to do.

He watched couriosly as the young Uchiha took his sword again. He moved in fighting-position. To his surprise the Uchiha turned to his member next to him. His neighbours body tensed. And with a speed only Rock Lee was capable of the Sharingan-user grabbed the left hand of the helpless, poor Anbu (_yeah right -.- , 'helpless, poor Anbu'_) and instead of throwing him over his shoulder into the next tree, he gave her his sword and his weapon-pouch.

There faces were brilliant. He knew that their eyes widened and their mouths plopped open under ther masks as he sank on his knees with outstreched arms.

"'kay, I give up. Tie me up and bring me back." He commanded, his voice kind and small smile decorated his face.

**So.... hope you liked it. Write reviews and i'll continue.**

**=)**


	2. Back to Konoha

**Here we go again! Chapter 2 is up! Have fun and please write some reviews!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2 "Back to Konoha":**_

"..." The Anbu were shocked. He had given up. The legendary Uchiha Sasuke had given up. No fight, no argument, nothing. _He is kidding. This must be a trap. _The leader thought.

"Y-you give up? You j-just ... give up?" a Anbu with a bull-mask stammered in disbelieve.

"Oh, you're a really smart one, aren't you!" Sasuke growled.

"But why?" The woman with the cat-masc asked. She was as courios as her teammates.

"Oh, please! Can't you just be happy that I didn't kill you." The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He already began to regret his choice.

_If he wants it this way, okay. _"Uchiha Sasuke, you are arreste for bertraying Konoha Gakure, joining Oroshimaru and killing said sannin and Uchiha Itachi..." The Head-Anbu said as he took one steep towards the Uchiha, before he was interrupted by a now angry Sasuke.

"To kill the snake and the bastard was a favour to Konoha!" he hissed. His still raised hands formed fists and his knuckles turned really had to controll himself not to loose his patience.

"You can discuss that with the Hokage. We'll bring you back, but at first we have to take some preventive measures." He went on with a cool he grabbed Sasuke's wrists and wrapped two seals around them, before he twisted his arms on his back and tied them up.

He held back a small yelp as his arms were brutally forced on his back. He knew that the Anbu weren't very gentle, but they could at least try to. The seals around his wrists blocked his chakra, but they weren't strong. It would be a easy task for him to break them. He won't do that nevertheless. He was pushed on his feet and two well-built ninja grabbed his shoulders. He tried immediately to shrug the of, but there grip was tight.

"Don't touch me! I can walk on my own." He complained.

"You're a traitor. We don't trust you." The man to his right said.

"We don't know if you would try to run away." The man to his left completed.

Sasuke sighed deep. _What have I got myself into?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night. Only the street lights elucidated the maingate. Two jounin from Konoha stand in front of the big gate. Izumo and Kotetsu (_you know the two guys, don't you. One of them has such a bandage-thingy on his nose_) was told that a team of Anbu will bring an enemy. The Hokage ordered them to bring the team to her office without anybody seeing them.

"Why do you think the villagers or the other shinobi aren't allowed to see the Anbu?" Izumo asked. He yawned and scretched the back of his neck. The Hokage had woken the two ninja up in the middle of the night and they were still sleepy.

"I think Hokage-sama don't want them to see the caught enemy. Perhaps it's an Akatsuki." Kotetsu answered.

Nobody ,except for the village-heads and some shinobi, knew that the last four Akatsuki were dead. The five Kage had decided in a meeting that it'll be the best to wait until they'll have caught the youngest Uchiha.

They waited another hour. Then they saw their silhouettes. They were swallowed by the dark of the night. Kotetsu and Izumo blinked a few times until they saw them properly. They saw two Anbu antedate. Three Anbu followed them in a line. Three further members brang up the rear and in the middle were two Anbu on the sides of someone.

"Our enemy must be really short. I can't even see him through this big Anbu." Kotetsu whispered to his partner.

"Yeah. I can only see some spikes of hair." The other chuckled.

The squad came closer. When they passed the gate the two now curios ninja caught a glimpse of the person in the middle. Their eyes widened in a mix of confusion, panic and shock.

"The Uchiha-brat?!" Kotetsu said. It was more a statement than a question.

"What the heck are you doing here." Izumo questioned.

"Ohh, a funny little story." Sasuke began with a smile. "I met these **friendly** Anbu in a forest and we decided that it would be a **great**idea for me to visit my old village again. Fortunately they had some ribbon //at this he turned around to show him his bonds// and so they packed me up like a present and took me here to surprise our precious Hokage-sama."

_He sad that without being sarcastic and without batting an eye. It sounded almost true. _One Anbu thought.

"Stop telling shit, kid." A man said, hitting the back of Sasuke's head.

His eye twitched. _I'm not a fucking child anymore. How dare they say stuff like that to me._

"No fun in Konoha." The Sharingan-user muttered, hiding his anger.

"Bring him to the Hokage-office. Tsunade-sama's waiting for him." The Anbu-leader ordered. He was slightly annoyed about the boy's behavior. His team and the two jounin started moving. They headed for the office, leaving their boss in the artificial light of the lamps.

"This will be interesting." He said to himself before he followed them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left the intoxicated smell of alcohol together with the bar behind. Both just slightly drunk. They had returned from the A-rank mission two hours ago. After they had reported everything to the Hokage, they went to the next bar to celebrate their comeback.

"We really should go home now. It's getting late." The grey-haired said. His voice was lazy like his eyes. Or at least like his visible eye. Yes, it was no other than the infamous copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi.

You're getting old Kakashi. The night is young." His companion with a bandana and a senbon

(_toothpick_)cheered.

"Shut up, Genma. I'll go home. And I'm naot old." Kakashi responded.

Shiranui Genma, Kakashi's friend, began to pout.

"Sure you are. You have grey hair." He mumbled.

"But my hair was always grey, idiot. And besides...." The masked shinobi stopped in the middle of the sentence. He looked around.

"Besides what. Hellooo? Genma to Kakashi! 's someone there?"Genma's hand was in front of Kakashi's face. He shook it wildly to become a sign of acknowledgement.

He slapped the hand away.

"Don't you sence that." Kakshi asked as he turned to face the other.

"Let me see... Wait ... No ... Yes!" Genma said.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye, though it looked kinda weird.

"It's a huge accumulation of chakra." Kakashi's opponent stated now serious.

"Yes, but it's in the village. Perhaps it's just the Anbu."

"We should check it anyway."

"I agree with you." Kakashi stated.

They looked at eachother. Black-grey eyes met brown. Then they jumped over the roofs of Konoha.

...

They came to the main street and stopped on a roof of a small restaurant. Kakashi held his index- and middlefinger in front of his masked face and concentrated. He faded the loud voices and laugher from the people in the restaurant out and searched for the charkra he had senced.

"They're just round the corner." He said finally.

Both hopped from the roof and went to the corner. They couln't see what was on the other street, because a fence blocked their view. The charkra was only meters away.

They peeked around the fence. The two shinobi saw only black outlines. One moment later they saw no longer black outlines, but two pair of eyes only inches from their faces away, now totally blocking the view.

"Kakashi-san, Genma-san!" Kotetsu said a little embarrased and claped his hands together.

"Shouldn't you to be at home. It's really late." Izumo said already trying to turn the two other jounin around to led them home.

"Told you so."Kakashi snickered. He pushed the two smaller men away to look what they hide.

"And what are you two doing here? Like you said, it's really late." Genma asked dryly.

"Ohhh....ehh..." Izumo stuttered.

"We're under orders." Kotetsu said truly.

"Yeah. And we have to hurry." Izumo completed, as he pushed his elbow in his partner's rips and shot him a glare.

It took Kotetsu a few seconds to realize what he meant.

"Yeah, right." He said and raised his palms defensivly. "Sorry, guys. We'll see you later."

Both turned and ran straight pass Kakashi who still looked on the empty street in front of him. They winked before they turned left into a small alley.

"They're crazy." Genma commented. "Did you see anything?"

"No. I'll go home now and you should too." Kakashi said before he bagan his way home.

"Alright. See you, Kakashi." The brown-haired sighned and headed in the other direction.

...

His way wasn't this long. He didn't even noticed it until he opened the frontdoor to the Hatake-complex. His mind was occupied with something different. _Someone _different. He locked the door behind him, took off his shoes and went to the living room to lay down on the big, old couch.

Kakash knew he wasn't a good liar. But this time it worked. He said he hadn't seen anything. But he had. While Genma had talked to the other jounin he had recognized an Anbu-mask. He had counted eleven outlines. One was smaller then the other. His hands had been on his back and two silhouettes held him.

_It really looked like a child or a teenager. But it can't be one. Since when hunts the Anbu kids. There would be only one missing nin of this age that would be strong enough to fight ten Anbu. From what I saw the hair would fit and... No, it can't be a child and definitely not him. _He thought and shook his head to get rid of this thought. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time to annoy someone. _Sasuke's inner self smirked evily. They led him in a well-known building with the sign for 'Fire' on the roof. Then they wandered through the cold, green painted corridors to a big wooden door.

An Anbu knocked hesitantly on the door. Somebody shouted inside the room. The Anbu opened the door as hesitantly as he had knocked. Sasuke leaned to the Anbu as they push him in.

"You are seriously afraid of her?" He whispered with a smug look. The Anbu just shot him a deadly glare.

The room was warmer than the rest of the building. He looked around and saw two one in the back of the room wore a blue Kimono, her hair was short and brown and her eyes almost black. _Sha...Shi...Shizu..Shize...Shizune! _Sasuke remembered her though he hadn't often talked to her.

The other sat one the edge of her table. She wore a green jacket, her blond hair has been parted in two long braids and her brown eyes fixed the floor.

His eyes settled on the empty bottle sake next to her, then on the faint blush on her cheeks.

_Okay, here we go. _Inner Sasuke cheered.

"Already drunk, I see. Did nobody told you that it's impolite to be drunk when you have visitors, Tsunade?" He said, the evil grin now plastered on his face.

"Show more respect, you little shit." The Anbu-leader said calmly.

Tsunade didn't look up. She had talked only two or three times to the Uchiha, but she knew his rude and direct ways. She also knew that when she'll look up, she'll see in those arrogant and calculating coal-black eyes and she wasn't sure if she could just talk to him or will rip his head of for what he had done to the whole village and especialy Naruto.

"Nice to see you again, Uchiha-san." She said, her voice firm but friendly.

Sasuke expected that she would pick up a fight, but she disappointed him. He sighned heavily.

"Nice to see you too, **Hokage-sama**." He really didn't want to show any kind of politeness but he had no choice.

Finally her eyes met his. He could see the anger and the contempt. That were exactly the looks he feared.

"Look, Uchiha. I'm not in the mood to discuss any things with you, so I'll get to the point now: You're a traitor. But you're also the last of your clan and the only one with the whole Sharingan. That's why the punisment won't be that bad. But I'm not sure how to punish you yet. You'll spend the next hours in a cell under this building. Ibiki'll come in the afternoon to interogate you and you'll better cooperate. Do understand that ?"

"Yeah." He muttered sheepishly. Now he turned his gaze away. He was spun around by an Anbu who led him out. They went down some stairs to a dark corridor. The Anbu opened a heavy door and he walked in. They locked the it behind him and he heard the footsteps went away.

He whined loudly and sat down on the bed.

"Why do you hate me, Kami? What have I done? ... . Okay, despite the obvious." He asked.

But nobody answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know that the seals are to weak to stop him, don't you." Shizune said.

"I know. But he won't run away. He really wants to stay here." Tsunade responded, though she didn't sound very convinced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay! Sorry, again, for the bad grammar and thank you for reading. Next time Sasuke und Kakashi will meet! Yippie!**


	3. Of mourderous chopsticks,,, part 1

**Finally, I made it. My laptop had a baaaaad virus and it took me about two weeks to fix it, but everything was deleted. So I had to rewrite this chapter and it got a little bit too long.**

_**A little bit too long ? LIAR!**_

**Shut up inner self! Anyway, it was too long so I splitted it up! Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Of murderous chopsticks and half-empty glasses Part 1:**

_It was black. Everything around him was a deep, threatening black. Kakashi looked around, though there wasn't much to look. He took some steps forward and the blackness followed him. It was overwhelming. He made another step and looked around again before he found himself standing in a bright light. _

_"Give it back!" A voice yelled._

_The voices were behind Kakashi, who still stand in the strange light. He turned and saw a big field with three stumps in the middle and Kakashi immediately recognised this family field and the voice. _

_"Give it back to him Kakashi-kun." A amused girl said. Her her hair was brown but not as dark as the boy's beside her. Said boy was practically seeding and his head was red from yelling._

_"I can defend myself Rin-chan. I'm an Uchiha!" Obito screamed, his voice a pitch to high._

_"Yeah, but not a really good one. You scream just like Rin-chan. I have heard that Uchiha are calm and collected. Not like you. They are strong and brave. Not like you. They master the sharingan. Not li..." A younger version of Kakashi said before he was cut off by a hand over his masked mouth._

_"Stop that. Obito **is** an Uchiha and now give him his glasses back." His sensei and 4th Hokage Minato told him with his alluring voice, while he stood between Obito and Kakashi. Then Minato turned to face his other student. "And you stop yelling like a five-year old. You two are supposed to be teammates. So please stop this fighting."_

_"...'kay." Both muttered before Kakashi handed Obito the glasses, which were the cause of all this trouble, back._

_The scene stopped with the picture of Kakashi and Obito holding the glasses at the same time and Minato and Rin smiling. Then it vanished._

_Before adult-Kakashi could blink a new vision appeared in front of him._

_"Of course, I'll be Hokage, you bastard!" Another voiced yelled now. The first thing, Kakashi saw, was the same field again, only this time instead of a furious brunette it was a blond._

_"Don't call Sasuke 'bastard', you baka!" Sakura yelled and hit Naruto's head. _

_"You have to be smart to become Hokage and we all know that being smart isn't one of your biggest powers, dobe." Kakashi's favourite student, Sasuke Uchiha, said and smirked. He always knew that having a favourite student wasn't good, but Gai had one too, so why couln't he?It was just that Sasuke reminded him so much of himself. He was like a clone._

_"Now, now. Stop arguing or you two will get some lessons about teamwork." Kakashi said lazily before he turned his attention back to his precious orange book. _

_**This** scene ended with a pouting Naruto, a dreamily at Sasuke looking Sakura, a scowling Sasuke and a behind his mask smiling Kakashi. Just a typical team 7 picture._

_Kakashi waited for it to vanish, but it didn't became a white mist before it was blown away, like the first. No, this one was cancered by flames. They burned everything and disappeared, after finishing their work, in the returning dark. He closed his eyes in reflex to shield them from the burning light and didn't open them until someone tugged on his vest._

_He lifted his eyelids and saw that the person who tugged on his vest, was no other than Sasuke. The younger stood in front of him, one hand in his pocket and the other still on Kakashi's clothing. Despite the terrifying blackness, the jounin smiled down at his student and Sasuke smiled one of his rare just-enough-to-let-you-know-I'm-happy-smiles back._

_Much to Kakashi's surprise the grip of the genin tightened, as if he didn't want to let go. He looked Sasuke deep in the eyes which had the same colour as their surroundings and didn't come around to see the gleam of tears in them. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but when he opened his mouth beneath his mask nothing came out. Sasuke's grip tightened more, before he took a step forward and slung his arms around Kakashi's waist. He nuzzled his face in the olderst chest and took a deep breath._

_A warm feeling built up in Kakashi at Sasuke's actions. One hand found hesitating its way to the Uchiha's lower back, while the other rested on his neck, pulling him closer. He leaned down and buried his face in dark, soft hair and discovered that it smelled like tea. If he should guess, Kakashi would have said it was green tea._

_They stood like that for a minute and Kakashi wished they could stay like this, but Sasuke moved his head to look the jounin, who had raised his head, straight in the eye. The copy-nin could still make some tears out and caressed the pale cheek with his thumb, before he moved his hand to the boy's chin lifting his head slightly. Following now a sudden, burning desire, Kakashi leaned down and his covered lips ghosted already over Sasuke's, as the smaller pushed him back gently, before he disengaged himself completely from Kakashi's hug. After one final glance, he just turned around and began to walk away._

_Kakashi looked a little bit lost, but went after him. He was about to catch up with him, when a wall of glass appeared between them and he just managed not to walk against it. He raised his gloved hand and touched the glass to see if it's real, the rational part of his brain kicking in. Suddenly Sasuke stopped behind it and turned his head. He gave Kakashi a new sparkle of hope that he would come back, but he gave his sensei only a sad smile, a tear made its way down his face, before he started walking again and was soon devoured by the dark. Kakashi had watched him helpless, his lips had formed silent pleadings, that the other couln't hear. _

_He stood there, in the middle of nowhere, completely lost and helpless and suddenly heard a ... bark? He was sure it was a bark. He turned around warily, before everything around him turned white._

Kakashi woke up panting. His eye stared in his bedroom and he quickly located the source of the noise. Pakun, the brown pug (_at least I think it's one_), sat on his blanket, tongue out of his snout.

"Nice to see you, Pakun. What's the reason for your early visite." Kakashi asked more or less glad. He really didn't want to think about his dream and when Pakun comes without Kakashi summoning him, he must have work for the copy-nin and he was happy about a little distraction.

"I'm sorry to end your beauty sleep, though it's already noon, but Tsunade-sama wants to see you immediately." Pakun said with his usual, bored voice.

Kakashi stood up and threw his blanket plus the small dog from his bed.

"Am I allowed to get changed before?" He asked smiling.

Pakun got rid of the fabric and jumped again on the bed. "Of course. I don't think that Tsunade-sama would be very pleased to see you like this."

Kakashi looked down at himself. He wore his hitai-ate, his mask, a white T-shirt and green boxer shorts with goldfishs. "Yeah, you're probably right." Kakashi said sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

He disappeared in the bathroom across his bedroom and returned fully dressed in his jounin-outfit. Then they went downstairs. Before they left, Kakshi grabbed one of his three favourite books which were enthroned in a big bookcase, besides many other books, Kakashi never bothered to read. He locked the door of the Hatake-mansion behind them and they headed for the 'government building' (_for lack of a better word_).

* * *

Sasuke sat on the bed in the cell (he refused to call it **his **cell), head against the cool, damp wall. He hadn't slept very well, though his face didn't show it. It was not that he wasn't used to be in small, subterraneous rooms, but he was never trapped, and **when** he was trapped, he only needed minutes to get out again. In the last few hours he had came up with some good ways for a breakout, but had abolished them quickly, because the circumstances didn't allow any types of mistakes. Including: explosions, random homicides, manipulating, and bribes. Unfortunally that were everything he had come up with.

While he admitted mentally his complete defeat relating to ways to get out of his personal hell, the cell door swung open and a big man with two scars on his face stepped in. He wore a long, black coat and a black bandana with the sign of Konoha on it.

_What was his name already? You know it. Remember it. Tsunade told you his name!...Think!_ He commanded himself inwardly. _O...I... Ibi...Iba...Damn it!_

"...Konoha's own expert for torturing and interrogating. Am I really important enough that you hounor me with your presence? I'm touched." Sasuke said with a mock sob and wipped a imaginary tear away. He really wanted to cry, because he was glad that he had at least remembered his **job**, because names weren't his cup of tea. He knew the man from the chunin-exam and a mission where team 7 had to guard his little brother. _The last mission before I left. _Sasuke thought.

The eyes of the older man narrowed. "At least you recognise me, so I don't have to introduce myself." Morino Ibiki hissed and threw a bag on the floor, before he took a step outside the cell and received a bowl of steaming rice from a guard, which he shoved under Sasuke's nose. The expert nodded to another guard who locked the door behind him.

The Uchiha gulped, not liking the idea of being with him in a locked room, but grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat, not showing his unease.

"...O' course I wecognise yo. Why shouldn' I." Came it through the boy's now rice-filled, innocently smiling mouth. Sure, Sasuke had manners, his mother had brought him up very well, but sometimes, just sometimes, acting like a five-year-old had a weird effect on people (actually he didn't like people treating him like a child, but when he's in a helpless situation like this, he didn't mind). If said effect kicks in some people with strong maternal instincts are suddenly nice to him or it reminded other people that he's still a child and they feel guilty.

"Stop chewing and talking at the same time. You aren't a child, right?"

Obviously **he** wasn't one of those people.

Ibiki leaned against the door and began to massage the bridge of his nose with his thumb and indexfinger.

"Are you going to ask me something or is your plan to annoy me, by simply standing there, until **I** beginn to speak?" Sasuke said, now back to his more mature and calmer self.

Ibiki stopped brooding and glared at the younger. _What a quick change. _He thought.

"Actually, you just answered my first question." He said and closed his eyes.

"Really?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve. "...Damn, I'm good."

"And again." The jounin noticed.

"Again what?"

"You answered again."

"And what the hell was the question?" Sasuke growled impatiently and began to drum with the chopsticks on the brim of the now empty bowl _(he is a very quick eater)_.

"I wanted to ask you if you're the Uchiha or just Oroshimaru in the Uchiha's body. But not even Oroshimaru is that arrogant and egoistical." Ibiki said seriously and with a calm face, though you could see the evil smirk in his eyes.

Sasuke stopped drumming and looked at the man with a glare that would even scary the experienced Ninja, but not the one in front of him.

"Do you want to say that I'm arrogant and egoistical?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Exactly. But not only you, your whole clan is known for this personality trait." Ibiki stated calmly. Suddenly a flash of brown crossed his view for a very short moment and something brushed the shell of his left ear. The jounin didn't need to look around to say that the thing that nearly hit him, was one of the boy's chopsticks. He did it nevertheless, because he didn't hear the sound of wood bursting, which usually comes when a small piece of wood hit something hard. And indeed his hearing didn't betray him. The wood never bursted. No, it was thrown with such power that it got stuck in the massiv stonewall, still slightly swinging.

_Who does he think he is? _Sasuke was about to throw the other stick right between the shinobi's eyes, but changed his mind. First, because of the fact that chopsticks weren't that much of a good weapon and second, he still couldn't kill someone, who belonged to Konoha, because he still wanted to come back. So he put the last stick into the empty bowl and pushed it in the other's direction, before he looked around searching for something to vent his fury on.

Ibiki actually wasn't someone easy to scare, not even to surprise, and this moment was no exeption. He wasn't scared or surprised, he was just confused. Did the Uchiha really try to kill him with his cutlery_. That would be great. I'm one of the best inja in Konoha and on my gravestone will stand : Ibiki Morino, dead by chopsticks, R.I.P.!_

He quickly grabbed the bowl, not giving Sasuke a second chance, and knocked on the door to inform the guard. The Anbu opened the door and peeked his head in. He took the bowl from the jounin, stared a little bit to long at the piece of wood in the wall and at the seeding Sharingan-user, who was currently maltreating the pillow, causing Ibiki to clear his throat to get him moving. After the Anbu had left Ibiki turned to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, that I insulted your family. It must be hard for you to be the only one left." He said simply.

"Oh, shut up. You have no fucking idea." The younger muttered, his voice mixed with sadness and sorrow and faced the pillow instead of the one, who was talking to him.

"No, I haven't." Ibiki answered. "Now get up. We'll seal your chakra completly, as part of your punishment and then I'll bring you to hokage-sama."

"Do what ever you want. I don't care." Sasuke stood upand threw the pillow on the bed. He crossed his arms, but his body felt numb and his heartbeat drummed in his ears. He had often thought about that he had finally avenged his family and killed his brother, but he had banished all thoughts about being now alone. _Obviously not good enough. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. _But this idiot of a jounin just had to remind him and his words had sent a wave of loneliness and helplessness through his body.

Ibike watched the last Uchiha silently. Sure, he had insulted his family on purpose, thinking he was just a traitor like everyone else, who don't deserve his kindness, but now he felt a little bit, just a very little bit pity for him, because he hadn't thought that it would affect him that much. Sasuke did a good job at keeping his face calm and even his eyes didn't tell his emotions like usually, but his voice was a different topic. To avoid further discussions, he lay his hand between the boy's shoulder blades and pushed him out.

...

* * *

**FINISHED ! This was only part one (the chopstick part ^^). Actually this chapter should only be one part, but the dream got a little bit too long. Hope you liked it.**

**Und nun werde ich gaaanz viele Kekse in mich hinein stopfen !!!!**


	4. and halfempty glasses Part 2

**Okay, lets just start.**

* * *

**Of murderous chopsticks and half-empty glasses Part 2:**

"COME IN!" Tsunades voice ordered very loud.

"The rest is on you, kid. I don't want to deal with the old woman, when she's in a violent mood, like that." Pakun said, before he disappeared, leaving Kakashi on his own. The jounin opened the door carefully and went in slowly.

"You wanted to talk to me, Hokage-sama." He said and stepped in front of the seething Hokage. She glared at him before she took the sake bottle next to her and raised it to her lips.

"I have a mission for you." She said simply. "A S-rank mission, at first. But I think I'll put the rating down after a while."

"Put the rating down, _after a while_? How long do you think will this mission take?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Usually, only at veeery long missions the rating changes and he didn't know if he's in the state for one of them.

"I seriously don't know. Perhaps only a week. Perhaps one or two years. Depends on the decision of the council." The blond answered. Tsunade really didn't know what the council will say when she tells them that the infamous Uchiha brat is back in town. They probably won't greet him with open arms and there will be many problems, until a judgment will be given. _Dear God, the kid causes more work than he's worth. _Tsunade sighed inwardly.

"And what would I have to do exactly?" Kakashi asked. He got it that the Hokage wasn't going to tell him more about the mission on her own.

"If you accept this mission, you would be the guard of..." Tsunade began. Was it right, to tell him, that his former student was back, so bluntly? She took another sip of her bottle, hoping the alcohol will tell her the answer.

"The guard of whom, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi pushed further. What was her problem? She seemed to be uncomfortable, struggling to find the correct words. "Come on, can't be that bad. I'm pretty sure we both ran through worse. And...."

"You would be the guard of Uchiha Sasuke!" The Hokage blurted out.

"..."

_Perhaps I should have said it in a different way. Well, thanks, alcohol! _The Hokage thought, grabbed the bottle, shut it and put it into a drawer of her desk, her eyes not leaving the visibly shocked jounin.

It took Kakashi a few minutes to handle the new information. His brain was working hardly, but in the end only a rather stupid statement came out.

"...So, he's back." Kakashi managed to speak with a surprisingly calm and steady voice.

"Yes, the Anbu brought him back yesterday. They had found him in a forest near the border of Konoha and to our all surprise he went voluntarily with them." Tsunade answered. She doubted that the jounin in front of her was as calm inside as he was on the outside. After all did he just find out that his former student who had left his team for power was back. The student who had preferred Oroshimaru as sensei, the student who had been so focused on revenge that he nearly had killed his best friend.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked, while doing his best, not to break down in tears or laugher or screams or anything else. He seriously didn't know what he felt at the moment. He felt every emotion you could feel at the same time, because his long lost student was in Konoha. Ok, not _lost_, rather absconded. But he apparently had chosen to correct his faults and come back to were he belongs.

"Like I said, we wait until the council makes a decision. And until then, he will stay at your house. Of course only if you accept the mission." Tsunade said.

"What about Naruto and Sakura?"

"We'll tell them, but not know. It would be too much for both."

"..."

"If you want, I can also allot Yamato-san to help you. And a team of Anbu will be around your house all the time anyway." The blond continued after Kakashi didn't answer, trying her best to make it for him as easy as possible, because she was sure that neither another jounin nor one of the Anbu would take the Uchiha voluntarily.

"I'll take this mission and I would be happy about every help I can get." Kakashi said finally and after a long metal fight with himself, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his green vest. "Eh, one last question. When...?" He began, but he couldn't finish the sentence, due to the current growing mess in his brain, about the fact that he had just agreed to live with his ex-student.

"..do you get to see him? Ibiki-san must be already on his way to us with him. He had put strong chakra seals around Sasuke's wrists to make sure that he can't do anythi..." She was interrupted by a single, loud knock at the door.

Tsunade sent a last glance to Kakashi who simply nodded, before she spoke. "Come in."

The door opened obedient and Kakashi tensed, as the large man with the scars on his face stepped in, but relaxed a little bit again, as the man closed the door behind him almost instantaneous.

"Didn't you forget something?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow about.. well, the lack of Uchiha.

Ibiki didn't answer and just looked silently at Kakashi and then back to the woman in the back of the room.

"It's ok. He knows that the brat is here. The Uchiha will stay with him for a while." The hokage said, answering Ibiki's unposed question.

"He'll stay with him? I thought, you'll put him into prison after the interrogation. He's still a traitor." Ibiki said accusingly.

"Sure, he is. But when you think about it, he had helped very much in a twisted way. He's responsible for the dead of five Akatsuki after all." The blond stated and three visible eyes widened in shock.

"You must be kidding. I know that he had killed Oroshimaru and Itachi Uchiha, but three other Akatsuki is impossible. Even for an Uchiha." Ibiki protested.

"I said he's responsible for it, not that he was the one, who killed them. After our knowledge, he killed Oroshimaru and Uchiha Itachi, like you said, a guy named Deidara killed himself in a fight with Sasuke and two other members, Hoshigaki Kisame and Zetsu, were probably killed by the ninja who had teamed up with the brat." Tsunade corrected him, before she bit down on her lip harshly, recognising that she had revealed too much information. _Yeah, yeah, sake had always loosened my tongue. _She sighed mentally, while her hand wandered subconscious to that certain drawer of her desk.

Ibiki already opened his mouth to make his comment, but Kakashi was faster.

"You mean he got his revenge?" He asked, again only repeating the facts in a stupid manner.

"Do you really think that he came back because he missed his team so much? Revenge was everything to him. He would have never come back without taking it." Tsunade spat a little baffled, anger starting to boil up in her chest. Was Kakashi truly expecting that Sasuke would come back because he felt guilty or something? _Probably he was just bored. _She thought sarcastically, not knowing that she was partly right with her musing.

Kakashi's hands clenched to fists and his eye(s) narrowed for a mere second before he pushed his passive mask back in place. He admitted that the youngest and now last Uchiha was obsessed with his revenge, but she had no right to speak about him like that! _He_ was the one who had been left behind. _He_ was the one who held the speech to Sasuke, to shake him awake from his depression, and _he_ was the one who was ignored and disobeyed. So _he_ was the one, who should be angry with him.

"Anyway. Ibiki, what did the kid told you?" Tsunade asked Ibiki, pretending that she hadn't noticed Kakashi's short lost of control.

"He told us, about different locations, Oroshimaru had used as hide-outs. He also told us about the fight with Itachi, but he didn't mention a team. Furthermore he refuses to tell us what he had learned from Oroshimaru and why he's actually here again. He had even resisted the drugs I gave him, to get him to speak. So, all in all we don't know what he's capable of and what he has in mind." Ibiki reported the less satisfying facts. He too had noticed Kakashi little slip, but he also decided not to dwell on this in his eyes immature behaviour.

"And what do you think about him? I mean his personality. Is he as evil and tricky as Oroshimaru?" Tsunade asked the interrogation expert further, while keeping her eyes fixed on Kakashi, who didn't move and was currently looking out of the windows behind her, probably not listening at all.

"Well, to make it short, he's a little bit jumpy. His mood changes rather quickly, sometimes he's the cold, arrogant Uchiha and then he's suddenly just weird. He's like a pregnant woman. Perhaps we should let Kurenai-san take care of him." Ibiki smiled a very small smile (a veeeery small smile), about his own little joke, but the Hokage and the jounin next to him, who had finally stopped staring holes into space, just glared at him, not amused at all. He bet that they would have laughed, if he told them about the embarrassing chopstick incident, but he left this part out, because nothing serious had happened and only his reputation would have suffered.

Tsunade sighed, feeling a headache coming around the corner. "Okay, then. Get the brat in here." She ordered, again thinking about the sake, praying not to be forced to empty the bottle, after Sasuke will be gone.

Kakashi watched as Ibiki slipped out of the office, leaving the door slightly ajar. They heard voices outside, probably Ibiki talking to an Anbu member. The copy nin took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm his racing heart, before he stopped breathing entirely, as a shadow appeared in the gap, between door and frame.

Ibiki pushed the door open again and went to the right part of the room, leaving enough place for two Anbu, one with a squirrel mask and one with a bird mask, who had the now seething Uchiha between them, both holding an elbow of him.

Sasuke wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at all. First he had been interrogated for hours by mister even-if-you-are-telling-the-truth-I-will-drug-you-anyway Morino Ibiki (yeah, he finally knew his name. A medic nin had told him!), then they had put those ugly seals around his wrists and now they had dragged him here, to do god knows what! So there was no wonder that he was too pissed off, to notice Kakashi. Instead his eyes fell on Tsunade, sitting on her desk, glaring at the floor, plainly ignoring him, and apparently oblivious of the fact that he was glaring at her with intensity, as if he wants to blow her had up, by simply watching. Unfortunately for him it didn't work.

Kakashi watched his former student a little bit shocked, but amused at the same time. His aura was menacing and his coal black eyes, which had already red swirls in them, were boring into the hokage's head. _If looks could kill. _Popped it into Kakashi's mind. But then, Uchiha were always known for their killing glares. He contemplated what he should do now. Tsunade was ignoring Sasuke, Ibiki glared at him, the two Anbu tightened their grip on his arms and the kid hadn't noticed the masked jounin at all. In the end he just decided to keep looking at him. He wore a black t-shirt with his usual high collar and black pants. The colours of his clothes made him even paler, letting him look dead and the shadows under his eyes didn't help much. He was tall, not as tall as Kakashi, but definitely taller than Naruto. The jounin saw immediately that his body still had feminine curves here and there. At the moment he could only see his profile, which held a maleficent look, but he could say that he was more beautiful than back in his genin days. His face had lost its curves and a few strains of his shiny, raven hair hung in front of his eyes. This would have given him a childish look in a moment of lack of anger visible on his face. On his wrists were pattern and Kakashi knew that this were the chakra seals, Tsunade had talked about. They looked like they had been painted with black ink, but actually they were burned in his flesh and will leave scars, even when the seals will have been taken off.

The Hokage watched the green floor in front of her desk, brooding about how she should tell the Uchiha that he's going to live with his former sensei, he hadn't even noticed, without making him destroying her office afterwards. She came quickly to the conclusion that the kid will probably destroy it, no matter how she tells him, so she could just torture him with her silence for a little while, but that only worked for a minute. After a minute she just couldn't stand his stare anymore. It was like you're nude in front of your therapist and telling him your biggest secrets. This eyes look through you and deep in your soul, giving you the feeling that they know everything about you and you just want to run and to hide from them.

"Ahh, Uchiha-san. I hope Ibiki didn't treat you too bad..." Tsunade said and looked him directly in the eyes, hiding expertly that she felt more then just uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Stop this shit and tell me what the fuck you want." Sasuke growled dangerously, sounding much like a dog.

"Language, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi said with his alluring voice he had always used when he had spoken to him. He had often told Sasuke not to curse and to be respectful, but it seemed like Oroshimaru had ruined his whole education. Of course his voice caught all of Sasuke's attention and his aura became immediately calmer, but was still a little bit scary, a reaction Kakashi had expected.

Sasuke twitched as he heard the oh so familiar voice. _Okay, don't panic. You knew this had to come sooner or later. We would have preferred if it would have been later, but you can't have everything. We just have to follow the plan: don't look into his eye and show no emotions. Don't look into his eye and show no emotions. Don't look into his eye and show no emotions. _He repeated it in his had over and over again, like a mantra. He straightened himself, pushed all blooming emotions beside and the blankness was placed on his face like a mask.

"What is he doing here?" He spoke and his voice wasn't cold or soft, it was emotionless, like he had never managed before and he would have been proud of himself, if his mind wouldn't have been working through all punishments that would involve the masked jounin at the moment.

Everyone in the room was impressed about change from anger to, well ... nothing.

_So that's what Ibiki meant with 'jumpy' and 'pregnant woman'. _Tsunade thought, while putting the right words in her head together to answer his question.

_When he was younger he never managed to calm down in such a short time. At least not completely. _Kakashi thought, regretting slightly, that he had talked, because he preferred a fuming Sasuke to the calm and collected Sasuke, the kid always had wanted to be when he was younger, but never could. It had been easy for the jounin to read the genin back in time, but now he couldn't even say if Sasuke was lucky to see him or not.

"He'll be your guardian for the next week, and you're going to live with him. You'll behave and follow Kakashi's orders, understand that?" Tsunade said with a firm voice that didn't accept any protest.

Sasuke whined mentally, at the news. He couldn't even look at Kakashi, how is he supposed to live with him. The world around him began spinning and he felt his knees becoming weak. He saw black spot's everywhere and the last thing he thought before he fainted was that the drugs were to blame for it.

The Anbu felt the body between them becoming heavier. They tightened their grip on him, preventing him to fall face first on the ground, as his legs gave in.

"Okay, he didn't take it that well." Tsunade mumbled as she got up from her chair to check the Uchiha's health. The Anbu laid him down on the floor and Tsunade felt with her index and middle finger his pulse. "It's probably just the mix of not enough sleep, emotional stress and the drugs Ibiki gave him. Nothing serious. Just let him sleep the next hours, Kakashi, and he will be fit again." Tsunade stated and looked at Kakashi who seemed to be a little bit shocked.

He definitely hadn't seen this coming. He thought Sasuke would protest or yell or something, not that he would pass out. He walked over to the unconscious Uchiha and picked him up bridal style.

"I think I should bring him to my house now." He said lazily and jumped out of the window, Ibiki had opened for him.

"And don't let anyone see him, Kakashi!" The blond yelled after him. She sighed and went back to her desk, slumping into her chair. "You can go, too." She said to the remaining shinobi in her office. After Ibiki had closed the door behind, she opened the drawer finally, pulling out the bottle sake and a glass. She poured the liquid bountiful into the glass and raised it to her glossy lips, taking a big sip. When she sat it back down on the table top, she regarded the now only half-full glass.

"Tse! It isn't half-full. It's half-empty. It's always half-empty." She murmured, showing her pessimism in all its glory.

* * *

**Well. That was it. Hope it wasn't the bad ^^**

**Please write a review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
